The Uzumaki Twins
by Pmren
Summary: Based off a fic by TheBigWhiteWolf. What if Naruto learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu earlier that what was supposed to happen? And what if combining it with the Sexy Jutsu doesn't go as planned? Rated T for later chapters. Little to no cussing/swearing, because I'm not really comfortable with that. Uses English Dub jutsu names, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1 - Five Years Before Graduation

**This fic is based off another fic of the title of The Uzumaki Twins by TheBigWhiteWolf. He hasn't updated it in a while(5 years), so I thought I'd put my own twist on it. I am going to change this story and lessen the amount of chapters it takes before Naruto graduates, and how long it takes for a new chapter to come out. I plan on completeing this fic, but who knows?** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Do you _really_ think I do?**

Chapter 1 - Five years before graduation

"Stupid Clone Jutsu..." grumbled a seven year old Naruto Uzumaki. He was walking home from the Academy after yet another failure at the Clone Jutsu everyone expected him to perfect. As he looked up, he saw the Hokage's Office and had an idea. "I know! I'll ask old man Hokage for help!", thinking back to the time the old man had told Naruto to come to him for help if needed. Excited at the prospect of having the Hokage give him tips on a jutsu, Naruto raced off to the Hokage's Office.

 _Five minutes later..._

"Old man!" shouted Naruto as he charged into the room. "Hm? Oh, it's you Naruto. Please address me as _Lord Third_ next time you wish to speak to me." Naruto, already bored from the lecture, said " Fine ol- I mean Lord Third. I need help for the Clone Jutsu!" The Third Hokage thought about this exclamation and asked Naruto "Let me see your Clone Jutsu first.". "You got it!" shouted Naruto as he formed the appropriate hand signs. He focused his chakra and... POOF! A pitiful looking clone lay on the floor looking like an idiot. Naruto made a face at his failure. " _Just as I thought... Naruto lacks the proper chakra control needed for the Clone Jutsu. On top of that, he has an immense amount of chakra thanks to the Nine Tailed Fox. It's practically impossible for him to master the Clone Jutsu... In order for him to pass, Naruto will need a better jutsu than the Clone Jutsu... something that takes up a lot more chakra than the Clone Jutsu. Aha! I'll give him the_ _Shadow Clone Jutsu, and the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra will ensure he doesn't die from expending his chakra."_ thought the Third Hokage. It was at this moment that Naruto's patience wore thin from the Third's thinking and yelled at him " WHAT ARE YOU EVEN THINKING ABOUT?!". This effectively snapped The Third Hokage out of his trance. "Huh? Oh. Right. Well Naruto, I'm going to give you a secret clone jutsu that I believe you'll be able to perform." "Really?!" " Yes. Really." Naruto's happiness prompted him to jump in the air and shout. Lord Third entrusted Naruto with the secret scroll containing the jutsu, and Naruto practiced it for hours each day. At last, two weeks later, and many Ichiraku Ramen breaks later, he mastered it. "Alright! Now it's time to combine the Shadow Clone Jutsu with my Sexy Jutsu...". Unknown to Naruto, an Anbu codenamed Canary was watching him. She was suprised that Naruto of all people had mastered that jutsu in an incredibly short amount of time for a seven year old, and she had taken an intrest in him. Suddenly, she noticed something strange going on. His shadow clone had performed the Sexy Jutsu, but it had transformed into a naked female Naruto with red hair and thinner body, who immediately fainted. Naruto, having used up so much of his chakra, and being confused about what was happening, fainted as well. Canary rushed them to the hospital...

 **That was the first chapter of The Uzumaki Twins. Hope you enjoyed it, please review. Also, thanks to Yue in the Stars and RasenShuriken445 for motivating me to write, because I thought my work sucked before, but I have more confidence now.**


	2. Chapter 2- Revelations

**This chapter is really long compared to the first one...**

 **I _definitely_ own Naruto (yeah right...)**

Chapter 2 - Revelations

BAM! "Lord Third!". Canary runs into the Hokage's Office with some disturbing information. "Hm?" " It's Naruto, it seems that he has created a permanent clone while toying with the Shadow Clone Jutsu and attempting to combine it with his Sexy Jutsu.", "WHAT?! When did this happen?!", "Just now, I rushed him and his clone to the hospital as fast as I could, she appears to be stabilizing using Naruto's life force, but it hasn't fully stabilized, her vitals drop significantly if separated from Naruto by more than a few feet.". The Third Hokage sat and thought about the issue for a few minutes before coming up with a solution. "We'll introduce Naruto's clone as his twin brother!". Canary frowned and says, " But his clone is a girl.". " Oh. Right. Then we'll introduce her as Naruto's twin sister. Right now, we need to check on Naruto and make sure he doesn't freak out and try to kill his sister" "Right!", and they walk away...

Later...

"Mmm?" Naruto woke up in a bed in the hospital. He had never liked the place, because the medical-nin were always rude to him like the rest of the village, and they didn't serve ramen here, which was a serious crime. "Why am I here? I probably overdid it while training..." Naruto looks around and finds a girl sleeping in a bed nearby to him. She looked a lot like Naruto... In fact, she would look exactly like Naruto, if she wasn't a girl and if she didn't have long red hair. She had three whisker marks on her cheeks, just like Naruto. " _This is really weird... Where did she even come from?_ " Naruto thought. At this moment, Canary and The Hokage walk in and Naruto immediately asks "Who is she?", poining at the girl. The Hokage begins to explain as Canary checks on Naruto's sister. "Naruto, with the information Canary, the Anbu over there, has given us, it seems you accidentally created a permanent cline while combining your Shadow Clone with your Sexy Jutsu, creating her, your twin sister.". " I have no idea what you just said." The Hokage sighs and says "You have a twin sister now, got it?" "What?! How?" The Hokage explains everything again, until Naruto figures it out. "How does that even work?" Naruto asked. "We have no idea, so you shouldn't use your Sexy Jutsu for now." "...Fine."

Later that day...

Naruto's twin sister was examining herself in the mirror. She couldn't quite figure out how she was a girl. Well, she'd been a girl all her life, but she still had all of Naruto's memories, so it was still shocking to her. Naruto climbs out of bed and walks over to his new twin sister and says " I guess we're twins now." "Yeah." "So, um, what's your name? Now that you're not me, you're gonna have to have a new name." " Uh... I think I'll go by... Naruko. Close enough, right?" Naruko now had a name, and she was already feeling better and more assured about herself and her identity. She hugged her brother, because it just felt right to do.

The next day...

Canary walked into the Hokage's office with a request. " Lord Third. I'd like to request to become Naruto and his twin's guardian, as Naruto's apartment will be too small for the both of them." "That seems logical" responded the Hokage. "Alright then. I'm sending you on a mission: be those two's guardian and help them grow properly. Your mission starts when Naruto and his sister gets out of the hospital. Another thing. I'm going to reveal that Naruto has a twin sister tomorrow on top of the Hokage Office. Tell everyone." "Right!" Canary says while she walks out of the office and thinks " _It was nice of him to make this a mission so I don't have to take other missions._ " as she walks toward the hospital. She doen't know that the Hokage is planning on revealing that the Fourth Hokage is Naruto's father, and that he sealed the Nine Tailed Fox in Naruto and wished that Naruto be known as a hero...

At the hospital...

Naruto and Naruko sat on a bed being bored and having nothing to do. They had already attempted to sneak out of the hospital to buy some ramen, but they were caught. "I guess our square rock disguise is a failure..." said Naruto afterwards, which was an obvious statement. Square rocks are pretty obvious. Suddenly, Canary walks in. "Naruto and... um" "My name is Naruko Uzumaki!" "Right. Naruto and Naruko. The Third Hokage has entrusted me with the duty of taking care of you when you get of the hospital, because Naruto's apartment is too small for you guys." This information shocked Naruto and Naruko, but they decided it was for the best. "Okay!" both of them shouted at the same time, and then they smiled at each other. Canary said "The Hokage will be informing the village that Naruto now has a twin sister tomorrow, which is the day when you get out of the hospital." "Cool!"

The next day...

A crowd built up at the top of the Hokage Office because Lord Hokage had important news to share. Nearly the entire village was there, so it was cramped. "Citizens of the Hidden Leaf Village. I have some news to share with you all. Naruto Uzumaki has a twin sister named Naruko." Already people were whispering amongst themselves on how such a thing could have happen. The Nine Tailed Fox has a twin sister? No way... "He has a twin sister because I gave him the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and it went wrong while Naruto attempted to combine it with his Sexy Jutsu." At this revelation, the crowd almost rioted, but the Hokage held up his hand for silence and waited until the noise level went down. "I understand why this is shocking. I gave Naruto the Shadow Clone Jutsu because he lacked chakra control and the amount of chakra he has was too great for him to master the Clone Jutsu. But I have more news. The Fourth Hokage is Naruto's father, and he sealed the Nine Tailed Fox inside of Naruto. He wished Naruto to be viewed as a hero, but that has not happened..." At this point, most of the crowd realized how badly they treated Naruto and resolved to treat him and his sister better. The rest seemed to hate Naruto even more. Most of the children were supirised to hear that Naruto had a monster sealed inside of him, or that he had a twin sister, but most thought that it was cool. After the crowd dispersed, Naruto and Naruko were released from the hospital and walked around town. Naruko could move away from Naruto now, so both went their seperate ways, promising to meet at Canary's house later. Naruto ran into Shikamaru and Choji watching clouds and eating barbecue flavor potato chips. "Hey Naruto. I heard you have a twin sister." said Shikamaru in a bored tone. "Yeah!" "Some of the people we know hate your guts now, but we think it's pretty neat. Did you know the Fourth Hokage is you dad and that you have the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside you?" said Choji with his mouth full. "Wait, what? Really?" "Yeah. Lord Third said so. It was a drag, but I'm glad I went." said Shikamaru lazily. Naruto was confused now, but decided to leave. "See ya guys!" as he left. Shikamaru raised a hand in acknowledgment and said "Later". Naruto thought " _Choji was probably joking. There's no way I have a demon fox sealed in me..."_ as he leaves...

Naruko walked around town, occasionally stopping to chat with Hinata and Sakura. She was sitting against a wall eating some ramen when a boy sat next to her. He had humongous bushy eyebrows and he looked about a year older than Naruko. "Hm?" said Naruko. The boy finally noticed her and said "My name is Rock Lee. Who are you?" "I'm Naruko Uzumaki. What are you doing?." "I've been training, but I still cannot do Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. That is why I have dedicated my life to doing Taijutsu, one of my only talents!" " _This dude is a little weird, but at least he's good spirited..._ " thought Naruko. "Well, I must continue my training. Good bye." said Rock Lee. "Bye". " _I wonder what Naruto is doing_ " thought Naruko. "I'd better go check on him at Canary's house..." Meanwhile, Naruto was getting bored and decided to head for Canary's house. Little did they know, a special guest was waiting for them...

 **This chapter was really long compared to chapted 1. Currently, I've been thinking of the pairings in the fic. Here are the one-sided pairings:**

 **NarukSasu (Naruko and** **Sasuke)**

 **NarukLee (Naruko and Rock Lee.** )

 **NaruSaku**

 **ShiNaruk (Naruko and Shino.** )

 **These pairings are not** **going to happen by the end.** **Just romantic tension between those characters. Can't think of a pairing for Naruko. PM me or review if you want someone to get together with Naruko.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Friends

**Naruto and Naruko meet someone at Canary's house... Dun dun dun.** **After that** **other characters become more prominent** **, and Haku's relevance to the story is revealed...**

 **I don't own Naruto. Obviously.**

 **Chapter 3 -** **Friends**

Naruto and Naruko meet each other at the door to Canary's house. "Hi." both say at the same time, before unlocking the door and entering. Both had a feeling that they were being watched... They turn on the lights and find... "AAAH!" Naruko screams while Naruto says "What're you doing here, sensei?!"

It's Mizuki, snooping around the house gathering information about Naruto and Naruko. "I'm not doing anything here, twer- I mean kids. Why don't you just run along before I MAKE you!" Mizuki replies in an angry voice. "I don't understand? What's he doing here?" asks Naruko, but Naruto has already made 10 shadow clones and is preparing to charge. "Tell us why you're here or I'll kick your butt!" Naruto yells. "I won't tell you anything, Nine Tailed Fox!". When Mizuki said this, Naruto faltered. " _I guess Choji was telling the truth. I am a demon fox spirit, or at least has one. If that's true, then the Fourth Hokage is my father..._ ". and all his shadow clones dispersed. Unfortunately for him, Mizuki had rushed at him. "LOOK OUT!!!" Naruko screamed, but Naruto was too slow. Mizuki's fist was about to collide with Naruto's face when 4 kunai pin Mizuki to the wall with his sleeves and pants. "What the-" he says when Canary appears in the doorway. "You triggered my alarm system." "An Anbu! What? This is your house?" "Obviously. Come on. You're going to the Leaf prison." " _Woah! She's so cool!_ " thought Naruto and Naruko as Canary drags a struggling and protesting Mizuki to the Leaf prison. " _Wait. Did I just hear you in my head?!_ " both Naruto and Naruko thought. Naruto and Naruko discovered they could telapathically speak or think to each other. They decided to keep it a secret. For now...

The next day...

Naruto and Naruko walked to the Academy together, and Iruka introduced Naruko to everyone. "Everyone, this is Naruko Uzumaki. She will be sitting next to Sasuke and Naruto. Tell us about yourself." "I like eating ramen and hanging out with my brother Naruto. I don't like waiting three minutes after pouring the boiling water into the instant noodle cup. My hobbies include tasting different types of ramen and comparing them and watering plants." After 16 minutes of Naruko jabbering on about ramen of all sorts, Iruka interrupted her. "Err, right. That's enough. Take your seat over there in the third row." said Iruka pointing at a spot next to Naruto and Sasuke. As Naruko walked past Shino, his heart started beating faster and his face turend red until she walked away. He didn't know what just happened... He must be catching a cold. Naruko sat at her assinged seat, where Sasuke scoffed. Another Naruto? Life was going to be doubly hard from now on. Though he couln't shake the feeling that he thought Naruko Uzumaki was kinda cute.

Later that day...

"GO SASUKE!!!" "YOU CAN DO IT SASUKE!!!" Iruka had paired Naruto with Sasuke for sparring training. Most of the girls were cheering so loudly that Naruko could barely hear the whistle signifying that the match had begun. She noticed Sakura Haruno, one of Naruko's closest friends(despite the fact that she hated Naruto), was one of the loudest cheerleaders for Sasuke. Naruko quickly slipped next to her and asked Sakura "What do you see in that guy? He just looks good, that's all." "You haven't seen him in action. He's best in the class at shuriken-jutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, basically everything! Whereas Naruto looks stupid, and is the worst in the class as everything! See my point?" Sakura replied as she points at the battle, where Sasuke had pinned down Naruto on the floor in 15 seconds. Iruka had sighed and gave Naruto an F in everything, and Sasuke an A in everything. "Okay, I see your point, but Naruto is energetic, friendlier and is usually happy. Sasuke is emotionless and couldn't care less about you or any of the girls." Naruko said watching Naruto yell at Iruka for giving him a bad grade. "No. I bet Sasuke wants attention. I'm sure he'll open up if I approach him..." " Prove me wrong then. Try to win Sasuke's love." "All right, I will." said Sakura as she walkes over to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke. I just wanted to let you know that look great today! Do yo-" Sakura squealed to Sasuke, but was cut off by him saying "You're so annoying. Do you really think I'd like you. Just go away." Her hopes crushed, she walked back to Naruko dejected. "Told you." Naruko said. The pinkette just mumbled sadly. The next day though, Sakura began to absolutely hate Sasuke. Most of her friends were disgusted with her, except Hinata and Naruko. They began to drift together and the same happened to Naruto. In a different way. As Naruko had more friends than Naruto, Naruko often couldn't hang out with him, so he sought after friends. One day, he was eating some ramen while sadly watching Naruko playing on a playground with Sakura and Hinata when someone said "Oi! Naruto. Wanna watch clouds with us?" "Hmm?" Naruto said, turning his head. it was Shikamaru and Choji, lying on the grass and watching clouds. "I've got an extra bag of chips!" Choji added. Naruto smile and joined them. And that's how Naruto made his first friends at the Academy.

1 year later - Four Years Before Graduation

"Aww man!" "Why do you have to leave?" Canary had an important mission to go retrieve a document from the Hidden Rain Village, and Naruto and Naruko were complaining. "I'm sorry, but I have to. It's really important." "Aargh... But you said you would help us train today!" "Why don't you train with Naruko instead?" "Hmph. Fine."

Meanwhile, at the Hidden Rain Village...

"Did you hear, Zabuza? A boy around 7 or 8 years old just got a twin sister because of a botched Shadow Clone!" " What?! That's insane! He might be of use to me..." Zabuza said. He turns to look at an abandoned boy who had caught his eye earlier, but he had disappeared. Strange...

Haku was freezing. Luckily, he knew his geography and headed straight for the Land of Fire for warmer weather. Near the border, he saw a cheap food place and decided to stop there to see if he could get some food. He walked in and sees two men there. Haku holds out his hands and asks "Please sir. May I have some food?" "Food? You want food, kid? I'll give you food. How about a KNUCKLE SANDWICH as he punches Haku. He flies into the wall and coughs blood. "Woah. I think you went overboard there!" said the man's parnter, but the man just scoffs and says "You wanna be next, pal?" Terrified, his partner shakes his head. Haku get up shakily and charges for them both. "Up for seconds, kid?" the man says as he picks Haku up by his shirt and begins beating him up. He didn't know what he was getting himself into...

Canary had just crossed the border to the Land of Water when she saw a small bar. She decideed to investigate the punching noises when she found a man beating a child. She prepared to attack when the ground shook. Her eyes widened and she dove for cover as Haku's Kekkai Genkai was unleashed and the building was destroyed with gigantic ice spikes. Catiously, she inspected the site and found the boy unconscious. The spikes had killed the two men. "Huh. This man had the document I was looking for. I better get this boy to the hospital..."

Later...

Canary enters the hospital when a medical ninja runs up to her and says "You're the guardian of Naruto Uzumaki, Canary, right?" "Yeah." "It appears he broke his arm while training." "WHAT?!" "If you want to see him, he's down the hall, 10th door on the right, or room 10." "Alright, but this boy needs medical attention." "Right! " the medical-nin said, taking Haku and rushing him to a room.

Canary goes to Naruto's room and finds Naruko already visiting him. Naruto's injury wasn't big, but he had only just gotten there. "What happened Naruko?" "Canary! Well..."

 _2 hours earlier_

 _"Come on! We have to train!!!" said Naruto. "I know, I know. Ready! Lets go."_

 _At the training field_

 _"Don't go easy on me, Naruko!" "Why are you screaming everything?" "Sorry." Naruko rushed at Naruto and created 5 shadow clones. Naruto jumps in the air and throws kunai that impale the shadow clones, destroying them. But Naruko throws some shuriken at Naruto who easily dodges them, but lands weirdly. CRACK. "Your arm is bent weirdly!!!!" Naruko screams. "Can't feel my arm..." Naruto says feebly before collapsing. Naruko picks Naruto up and runs to the hospital..._

"So that's what happened..." Canary says. "Yup. I should've have stopped it from happening..." "Naruko, it wasn't your fault. Why don't you go see the person I brought back from my misson. He should be in the 11th room..." "Okay!" Naruko said walking away. In the 11th room, Naruko saw Haku, who was unconscious in the bed in destroyed clothes. "Who is that?" Haku's eyes fluttered open and first thing he saw was Naruko, looking shocked. He thought she was beautiful. "My name is Haku. What's yours?"

 **Chapter 3 is longer that chapter 2. I think. I think you know who Naruko ends up with. If you don't , I'm not telling you. Until next time, I'm out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here, after a long wait (at least, compared to the previous chapters). This chapter should be easier to read. A little bit of continuation of the previous chapter, and then time-skip of a couple years. Anyway, one of my OC's is being introduced at the end of this chapter, who will become another one of Naruto's classmates. This will be the last chapter before Naruto and Naruko graduate...**

Chapter 4 - Haku is Here

"Uh... I"m Naruko Uzumaki." Naruko said cautiously. She didn't like the way he was staring at her.

"How exactly did you get here?"

she went on. Suddenly, memories poured into Haku's mind as he remembered everything. How he had killed those two men. He had vowed never to use his power again, after he had killed his father. Haku buried his face in a pillow and started crying. Naruko was bewildered.

"Why are you crying Haku?"she asked, and he calmed down enough to say

"I'm a monster! I killed two men!"

Naruko could relate, as most of her life (well, most of Naruto's life), she'd been treated like a monster herself.

"You're not a monster. People used to think I was monster because I had an uncontrollable beast sealed inside of me, but I'm a human, right?"

After Haku calmed down, he felt happier.

"Naruko? It's time to leave!" Canary said, appearing in the doorway.

"Alright!" she said back.

"Bye." Haku said as she left.

Haku was taken in by Canary, which was fine with him, partly because he would have a home again, partly because he would be closer to Naruko. When he was well enough, he went to the Academy to take a placement test and see which class he would be put in...

Later that day

Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji and Haku were all watching clouds and eating chips.

"I'm still not sure why you chose to be in our class Haku." Naruto said to Haku.

Haku's placement test score had been so high, he could've chosen to go to a class 2 years ahead, but he chose to stay in the same class as Naruto and Naruko.

" I just didn't want to go to an advanced class." he replied. Naruto frowned.

"Still don't get it."

"I'm not even sure you'd want Haku to be in an advanced class. He'd be closer to being a ninja than you Naruto!" Choji said.

"When you put it that way...I guess it makes sense." Naruto replied, causing Shikamaru to roll his eyes. Choji sighed.

"This is the life. I could do this everyday."

"You do watch clouds and eat chips everyday." Shikamaru said

"Oh. Right."

After that day nothing interesting happened until two years later...

Two years before graduation -

"AAH!!!"

"I'll get you for that one Naruto!"

"HA HA! IN YOUR FACE, LOSER!!"

While Naruto distracted the guards(by dumping paint on them), Naruko drew a gigantic Naruko face sticking out her tongue next to the Fourth Hokage's carved out face on the Hokage Rock, while everyone in their class, except for Sasuke, was cracking up. Iruka had already left to get them both and return them to class. These days, Naruto and Naruko didn't prank for attention, they did to entertain their friends, and every week they would sneak out and do an amazing prank. The Third Hokage realized that they were too much for Iruka to catch alone easily, so he decided to send him an assistant.

"But who to choose?" he wondered aloud.

"Every Chunin and Jonin aren't in the village except for those on missions inside the village...I know! Canary! I'll send her!" he decided and set off to notify Iruka of the change.

Iruka was currently searching for Naruto. It was pretty easy, seeing as he was followed by screaming Chunin guards and was trailed by giant globs of paint on the ground. He followed him, and saw him dumping another bucket of paint on a guards head. He was about to give chase when the Third Hokage appeared in front of him.

"Lord Third! Um, Naruto's getting away!" Iruka said.

"This is important. Iruka, I'm going to give you an assistant to help you catch Naruto and Naruko. I request that you go to her house and introduce yourself to her."

"Right. Where does she live?" Iruka asked. The Hokage told him.

"I'll go there later today, but there's Naruto and Naruko to deal with..."

The Hokage stepped aside and went to tell Canary her new mission.

Canary heard a knock on the door and found the Third Hokage there.

"Lord Third! Hello."

"Canary, tomorrow you have another mission. Serve as assistant to Iruka, and help him stop Naruto and Naruko's pranks."

"Okay."

"Iruka will be here later today to get to know you.

"Right." The Hokage nodded and left...

Meanwhile, Naruto and Naruko had been caught, and were tied together with a rope.

"C'mon Iruka-sensei! Why'd you have to tie us together?" Naruto complained.

"You are the son of the Fourth Hokage! Get your act together!" Iruka angrily said.

"Hmph."

Iruka sighed.

"Class dismissed." he said. He untied Naruto and Naruko. After they left, Iruka headed for Canary's house. He knocked on the door, and Canary opened the door. Iruka's jaw dropped. _"She's beautiful! "_ he thought.

"You're Iruka, right?"

Iruka collected himself and said

"Yes. And you must be Canary?"

Canary nodded.

"I'm becoming your assistant to help you catch Naruto and Naruko and to help teach the class?"

"Yes. That's what Lord Third said."

"Okay. See you tomorrow. " Canary said, closing the door. Iruka walked home in a trance...

Emily was starving. She couldn't think of the last time she ate something. Living in the Hidden Sand Village wasn't something she'd hated until now, but she was stranded, alone and orphaned, and she decided she needed a change. A big one. She began to head in a random direction, anywhere's better than this place. And the path she took led straight to the Hidden Leaf Village...


End file.
